chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2019 Chawosaurian direct election
For related races, see 2019 Chawosaurian elections. The 2019 Chawosaurian direct election was held on Friday, October 4, 2019, to elect the Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria. The incumbent running for reelection to a full term was Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, who took office earlier this year upon the Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu on March 3, 2019. These elections were the first held during the Aftermath of the Chawosaurian Revolution and these elections are part of the 2019 Chawosaurian elections and was coincided with the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections. This election is important because it permanently demolished the capitalist-dominant Abooksigian Era and replaced it by started what will be known as the so-called Parkerian Era that began on January 1, 2020. In this election, the big issues of this election were nationality, the Continent Union, the Aftermath of the Chawosaurian Revolution, the Ural Wall, civil rights for Chawosaurian Jews, Religious Freedom in Chawosauria, and global warming in Chawosauria. On the issue of nationality, thanks to the international unpopularity of U.S. President Donald Trump, 2019 was not a good election year for Chawosaurians who are Americans to run for the monarchy and other public offices outside the United States across the Chawosaurian world, and the Americans running for the monarchy and other offices bitterly lived in fear of being linked to President Trump by their political opponents, on the chaos of Brexit, no British Chawosaurian outside the British Isles dared announce a candidacy of any public office, and the Communist Party was concerned about the effects of the politics of the 2019 Hong Kong protests on the party's election chances. In general, world politics was a much bigger dominant theme of this election season. On Civil Rights for Chawosaurian Jews, Jewish people in Chawosauria are not a protected class, discontent with Jews is widespread with over 70% up to 90% of Chawosaurians holding antisemitic views against Jewish people, and antisemitism escalated when Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu faced corruption investigations, deterring any Jewish Chawosaurian from running in this election. Chawosaurians were starting to get tired of the effects of climate change, repeatedly being hit by hurricanes, typhoons, climate migration, and the future of the newly established Continent Union became an issue as well. The Communist Party candidate and veteran Prime Minister Shang Jong Parker defeated the Capitalist Incumbent and SDGPA candidate, Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, in a landslide victory. Emperor Kalawai'a fails to win a full term, making him a lame-duck for this lame-duck session. Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a lost in a 25.8% point margin, the worst margin for a defeated Incumbent Supreme Leader in Chawosaurian History. Ekewaka Kalawai'a lost reelection because he was seen as part of the DKA Establishment and the North American Establishment, Kalawai'a was an American, that sunk his reelection chances as a result of being widely linked to the American President Donald Trump, the American President who Chawosaurians widely depict as narcissistic, self-serving, power-hungry, stupid, and systemically corrupt compared to past American Presidents. Embarrassed by his own national origin as an American, Kalawai'a attempts to save himself politically by admitting that he never liked Trump neither and attempts to distance himself from the United States, which wasn't successful or convincing enough to voters. The Chawopolis Palace controversially passed the Nobility Act of 2019, which establishes a feudal system in Chawosauria, and it drew heavy criticism against the Capitalists. The bill was introduced by Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XX and the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance felt alienated by it. They held a primary to replace Bismarck with Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, without knowing he was the one who signed the Nobility Act into law. Kalawai'a won the primary and the SDGPA began to fall in the polls and the Communist Party's advantage grows. On June 21, 2019, the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance effectively left the DKA Coalition, sinking Chawosauria into its first minority government in almost a century. Kalawai'a repeatedly said he did not want to run for reelection because even he thought he would not have a chance of victory. In other words, Kalawai'a was forced to run to reelection but ended up losing when he had to run. Charles Muskie was seen as the Dark Horse who was gonna be the Chawosaurian embodiment of Donald Trump, and the possibility of him forging the same election upset like the one in the United States in 2016 loomed, but unfortunately, the conservative-leaning Popular Democratic People's National Party had a convention the same time in the same city where the 2019 Chawopolis Jewish Uprising erupted, the Jewish demonstrators were protesting systemic antisemitism against them, and they were confronted by the city police, fire department, and the military, and a city-wide riot steemed during the 2019 Popular Democratic People's National Party National Convention, the Jewish protesters defeated the city police, and one Jewish protester managed to get into the convention to protest institutional antisemitism and political under-representation against the Jews, but the Jewish protester who pulled by the party convention attendees, and was savagely beaten. Severely injured, the protester was removed violently by the police, and was thrown outside, all of it, from the beatings, to the violent removal, were recorded on camera and broadcasted worldwide. Afterwards, the Popular Democratic convention, including Charles Muskie, dehumanized the Jews, the protester, and the rioters, causing Charles Muskie to lose his ground in early voting. On July 21, 2019, early voting was completed, and unexpectedly, more Chawosaurians voted as a result of widespread voter empathy. Shang Jong Parker takes a big lead in the early voting results. On July 22, 2019, the first round early voting became classified as a runoff, and the race was narrowed to two candidates. In the final months of the campaign, the partisan and ideological tensions within the Capitalists' legislative majority in the Chawopolis Palace, Incumbent Supreme Leader Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a's low-energy campaign and weak incumbency advantage, and the Capitalist-leaning western world's diplomatic interaction with Israel (especially the US-Israel relations) undermined the Capitalists' 2019 campaign, the Capitalists' ability to support the United States was frequently undermined by the Presidency of Donald Trump's constant damage to America's global standing and repeated tarnish to the political establishment of the United States, and the Capitalists' campaign was also undermined by the United States' losing end in the China-U.S. trade war and the worsening economic inequality that is also going on in the U.S. frequently contradicts the Capitalists' praise for the U.S. economy as their justification of Capitalism back in the previous election in 2017. In the mid to late 2010s, Antisemitism gained strength in Chawosauria as a result of the news about corruption investigations against Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu that started in 2016 and the Trump Administration's foreign policy approach on Israel since taking office in January 2017, the expansion of Antisemitism escalated when President Trump declared the Golan Heights as Israeli territory and this helps Antisemitism to gain influence on the outcome of this election, Shang Parker used the old classic Chawosaurian term "Jew York" to insult New York for having a large Jewish American population, but also linked Jewish Americans from New York to Wall Street and the Great Recession. The incumbent running for reelection, Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, was accused of serving Jewish and Zionist interests at the expense of the working class of Chawosauria, and Allegations of Israeli, Zionist, and Jewish control of the 24th Chawopolis Palace spread electorate-wide, one major antisemitic event is the Assassination of Jonathan S. Boleslaus VII, where Jonathan Sarban Boleslaus VII was assassinated in a Chawosaurian bar by an apolitical antisemitic terrorist while Boleslaus was campaigning for Ekewaka Kalawai'a for reelected. The 2019 Hong Kong protests were a major threat to Shang Parker's campaign, Parker's anti-communist opponents attempted to link Parker to the protests because he's Chinese, and Parker and China are Communists, but it backfired, Parker responded to the attacks by saying anyone who supported the Hong Kong protesters are siding with the United Nations, it doesn't help the anti-communists so much that the UN does side with the Hong Kong protesters over Beijing, Parker warned the United Nations is being controlled by Jews, Israel, Zionists, and the Catholic Church. Parker's attacks on the capitalists in response to their attempts to link him to the Communist Party of China's disastrous response to the Hong Kong protests scared the Chawosaurians into voting for Parker and made the Chawosaurians believe the Capitalists are colluding with Israel, the Catholic Church, and the United Nations. The 2019 Wildfires in the South American Amazon, the 2019 Hurricanes in the Atlantic and Typhoons in the Pacific made Chawosaurians increasingly exhausted with the effects of global climate change, and Emperor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a attempted to ask his Capitalist-controlled Chawopolis Palace for Climate Action, but the Capitalists' ideological divide between right-wing climate-change deniers and left-wing environmentalists caused lack of climate action, this made the Chawosaurian people, especially the core-backbone Capitalist constituency called the Green Voters, angry with the Chawopolis Palace. Not to mention the Great Blackout is still going on and the Capitalists failed or didn't even bother to pass any green power plan, the Sustainability Development and Environmental Protection Act was filibustered by the conservatives in the Capitalist supermajority in the Palace before DKA died. Shang Jong Parker and his Communist Party began to take advantage of the Capitalists' missed opportunities on renewable energy and the 2019 climate events by proposing a Green New Deal for the Empire of Chawosauria. A new power-breaker group that now has the power to swing elections are now Green Voters and they have replaced Independent voters as the power-breakers in elections in this election. Green Voters voted for Shang Parker, the first Communist these Green Voters have ever voted for. On election night, Shang Parker won the election in a landslide. Ending the Abooksigian era (2016-19) and this election saw the greatest voter turnout in Chawosaurian History. Parker also swept his Communist Party into control of the Chawopolis Palace, the Continent Union, and the Comrade Congress of America. Parker and the Communists' wave victory permanently destroyed the Millennial Firewall that was formed in the 2009 Chawosaurian legislative elections a decade ago and formed the two successors: Shang Parker's Red Wall and the Social Democratic Heartlands. Angry and dissatisfied Clinton-Blair Voters cast the largest votes for write-in candidates for a Chawosaurian election in Chawosaurian History. Shang Parker energized his base in the Cold War Coalition and he permanently shattered the DKA Coalition. Shang Parker won 79.7% of the popular vote to the incumbent Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a at his worst performance for an incumbent: 14.9% of the popular vote. Carrying 9,638,445,795,688 votes to Kalawai'a's 1,801,138,470,350 votes. In the electoral college (which is never relevant), Parker garnered 161 electors to Kalawai'a's 36 electors. Carrying 152 states and Kalawai'a carried 43 states, a reversed result from 2017. Shang Parker strangely won Taiwan despite anti-Beijing sentiment in the island itself, although Parker won Taiwan, the 2020 Taiwanese elections resulted in the reelection of the governing Democratic Progressive Party due to their response to the Hong Kong protests and the 2020 Taiwanese elections served as a rebuke to Beijing. By losing the monarchy, the Capitalists became the official opposition, and the Capitalists were forced to gain control of the already-on-schedule 2020 Chawosaurian Opposition leadership election as part of the Capitalists' obligation to prepare themselves to lead the political opposition against Shang Parker. Electoral College The Electoral College, despite having the title "elector", does not have the power to decide the Supreme Leader but under Chawosaurian Law, the electors have to vote based on the popular vote result of each of the 195 nation-states on the election map. The national popular vote is the decider of the Supreme Leader. The Electoral College is often not used in direct elections. Its use was refused in the previous three elections in 2016, April and December 2017 because in the United States, President Donald Trump won the United States Electoral College by a wide margin but failed to carry the popular vote, a large plurality of Americans voting in 2016 cast their ballots in favor of Hillary Clinton instead of Donald Trump, the candidate winning the electoral college. The U.S. Electoral College received an intense backlash from the American Left and the backlash affected the outcome of the 2018 U.S. midterm elections, resulting in the U.S. House of Representatives switching from Republican to Democratic control, consequentially helping the possibility of impeachment transforming from a left-wing dream and simply anti-Trump fantasy to an emergency constitutionally-mandated reality a year later caused by the Trump-Ukraine scandal wherein the scandal, Trump attempted to basically bribe the Ukrainian government into conducting an investigation to either find incriminating information against Trump's strongest 2020 political opponent, former U.S. Vice President Joe Biden, in exchange for Ukraine's ability to receive the $391 Million in military aid given by Congress for Ukraine to use for military self-defense against Russian aggression. The Chawosaurian Government decided to allow the electoral college to persue their business in casting their ballots, but the government voted not to give the electoral college any authority to elect the Supreme Leader at all, instead, voted to require the electors to vote based on the popular vote result of a nation-state, and require a candidate with the most popular votes in 99% of the votes counted to be elected. Incumbent Degotoga K. Atagulkalu was the unpopular incumbent who took office on February 24, 2017, DKA's unpopularity posed a deep threat to Anti-Communists going into this election. DKA's death on March 3, 2019 was a big relief for the Capitalists, but consider relief dashed by the low-energy successor, Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a. Candidates General Election candidates Communist Ticket Shang Jong Parker entered the race in 2018 but never received any attention until July 2019. Shang Parker was known for his service as Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria from January 1, 1990, to December 31, 1999. Shang Parker surprisingly won the early voting in a big margin that it was reclassified as a runoff. Shang Parker's campaign was under threat by the 2019 Hong Kong Protests, Shang Parker being Chinese threatened to link him to the authoritarian, Communist Party of China, and like the 1989 Chawosaurian legislative elections 30 years earlier, his race became a subject of controversy due to fears of Beijing interference of Chawosaurian Independence. Shang Parker also has issues that still helped him politically, China's winning end in the trade war against the United States reaffirmed China's standing as a Communist state, the factor for America's losing end in the Trade War is that China is a communist state, and communist states tend to govern authoritarianly, meaning an authoritarian government barely cares about the well being of their citizens while the United States being a democratic state meaning America's government must care about the well being of their citizens in a time of economic struggle like a trade war with China. Taxing another country isn't possible. The real definition of a tariff is that while it is a "tax on a foreign import", it is, in reality, a tax on a consumer that attempts to economically pressure a consumer to buy homemade goods, but the United States being a free-market state became a disadvantage for American consumers because corporations who sell American-made goods raise their prices on these goods as part of the capitalist tradition of competition that has become a Corporate American tradition. America's Incumbent political party, the U.S. Republican Party, does not believe in regulating nor taxing corporations, showing that being the party of free markets and protectionism is politically complicated. This fact about capitalism made Chawosaurians terrified about the system and voted for Shang Parker over Kalawai'a. Other Candidates and speculated to run Prime Ministers Boleslaus and MacAlasdair were speculated to run but refused to run. Capitalist Ticket Despite Ekewaka Kalawai'a proven himself to be a caretaker of the people after leading Chawosauria through two nationally distressing deaths in one year, EMK was voted out because he succeeded DKA, making him part of the so-called DKA Establishment. The controversy over his agreement to install the Ural Wall didn't sit well with alot of hardcore left-wing Chawosaurians who staunchly supported open borders at the Continent Union. Kalawai'a originally declined to run for reelection. Over anger towards Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XX over his support and introduction of the Nobility Act of 2019, the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance ordered the 2019 Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance Special Primary to have Bismarck replaced on the ballot, a draft movement to pressure Ekewaka Kalawai'a to run for reelection occurred, and Kalawai'a caved to pressure when he won the primary in a landslide, carrying 56% of the vote to Bismarck's 30% of the popular vote, beating Bismarck in a landslide margin of 26% separating them. EMK is from the United States, a country in North America having to deal with the international scrutiny of having a tyrannical, scandal-plagued, fearmongering President of the United States who has the mental capacity of a petty, jealous, immature kindergartener who throws severe temper tantrums on social media when being criticized over a policy or a scandal. Despite EMK's Democratic Party laid out a successful performance in the 2018 U.S. midterm elections, EMK is widely linked to Donald Trump because of his national origin, and it hurt him badly in the polls. Allowing another American to become Supreme Leader and then run for reelection during the 3rd year of the Age of Trump was one of the Capitalists' deeply, poorly judged 2019 election decisions the Capitalists have ever made, and it allowed the Communist Party to capitalize on this political blunder. Speculated to run and other candidates The biggest risk was Degotoga K. Atagulkalu who, at the end of his reign, was not so popular over his handling of the Chawosaurian Civil War and the 24th Chawopolis Palace's slow response to the Poseidon Blowout and Oil-spill Scandal. Degotoga K. Atagulkalu died in office on March 3, 2019, which sparked bigger than expected shock and grief among the public and it did little than expected to bolster the Capitalists' reelection chances. Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII may would have been a much safer bet for the Capitalists because of name-recognition and popularity among millennials since the 2009 Chawosaurian legislative elections. But Montgomery offered some problems, his connection to Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, his Christian faith, and he is an American running for the monarchy during the presidency of the globally unpopular U.S. President Donald Trump. Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XX was also a risk for the Capitalists due to being a member of the widely unpopular Bismarck family, but one positive is that Bismarck is Romanian, which would've made it very easier for the Capitalists to distance themselves from Donald Trump and successfully rebuttal any Communist attempt to link the Capitalists to Trump. Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a took office upon the death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, and he was considered a riskier choice if Kalawai'a ran for reelection because of his lack of name-recognition, his American national origin, and his background as a career politician, and there were rumors and speculations that he would run, but Kalawai'a rejected a reelection bid because he didn't think he could get re-elected. Kalawai'a repeatedly told draft lobbyists, consultants, journalists, and monarchical staff that he would not run for reelection because his incumbency advantage was not great. Runoff candidates These are first-round candidates before the final round. Declined to be candidates Jonathan Bismarck.png Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III.jpg Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII.jpg Election Profile - Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII.jpg Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a.jpg Emperor Degotoga.jpg Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX.jpg Samantha Amanda Montgomery.jpg Genghis Taizong.jpg Leonid Ivan Bzovsky.jpg George Windsor.jpg * Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, incumbent Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria (until his death) * Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, incumbent Supreme Leader after DKA, but was drafted to run anyway * Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, Federal Chancellor of the Continent Union * Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX, outgoing Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria * Degotoga K. Atagulkalu II, Prince of the Empire of Chawosauria, son of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu * Samantha A. Montgomery, Chawosaurian Senator * Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XIX * Genghis K.Q. Taizong, Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Asia * Shang Jong Parker II, son of Shang Jong Parker * George Windsor, former Leader of the Opposition * Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII, former Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria * Leonid Ivan Bzovsky, former Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria * Leonid Ivan Bzovsky II, Superior Officer of the Chawosaurian Intelligence Community * Kim Jae-in * Kim Chae-Won, wife of Shang Jong Parker * Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck II, Ruler of Bismarckia Electoral System Voter Eligibility ' A Chawosaurian Comrade (Citizen) must be over 16-years of age, cannot be part of a minority group community, cannot be a Roman Catholic, cannot be Jewish, cannot be other Christian, or any religious affiliation not related to Atheism. Chawosaurians must speak Latin in order to vote, Chawosaurians must be male to vote, Chawosaurians must be Heterosexual and Cisgender to vote (LGBTQIA Human Rights Act does not protect Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender voting rights''). Chawosaurians cannot be immigrants (legal or illegal) to vote. Minority Groups are not protected by the Civil Rights Act of 2017 from discrimination by the Chawosaurian Electoral System. '''Political Party System Chawosauria is a mandatory multi-party state. Chawosauria also allows Independents to run for office as well. Despite Chawosauria's Anti-Gay Rules against Gays voting, Chawosauria allows Gays, Lesbians, Bisexuals, and Transgenders running for office, many of them often get elected depending on their political views. Opinion Polls This is the first election in the History of Chawosaurian Politics where opinion polls are being practiced. All the polls of Chawosauria's 2019 national election shows the Communist Party is likely to gain the Chawosaurian Monarchy from Capitalist control that has been existing since 2016. Campaign Issues Technological Unemployment By January 2019, technological unemployment replaced the Great Patriotic War as the most important issue concerning voters in Chawosauria. On March 31, 2018, the people of Chawosauria voted on a nationwide ballot initiative that would ban people under 21-years-old from purchasing smartphones and iPhones because of school frustration of how effective it has on students' grades and ability to learn, but voters in an 80.5% to 19.5% majority voted in favor of the initiative for various reasons based on Anti-Technology Sentiment, and students being concerned about their phones over their grades surprisingly played a minor role in the initiative's successful implementation. Chawosauria's Blue Collar working class voted in support of the initiative out of anger of technological unemployment, technological unemployment is a situation where a person loses his or her job due to the technological changes of the work environment, for example, a person who works in the automotive industry (making of cars, trucks, vans, etc) loses his or her job because of new machines that could make the vehicles without the need for human laborers, and the best part of the automotive industry, it saves them money because the CEOs don't have to worry about paying robot laborers. This is a major concern for Chawosauria's blue-collar workers, and the Chawosaurian Communist Party began to reconstruct their image as "the party of workers" for adopting a platform opposing robotic takeover of jobs. The capitalist parties, the Chawosaurian Democratic Party, the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party, and the Grassroots Democratic People's Green Party of Chawosauria have ignored the issue of technological unemployment. Great Blackout see: Great Blackout Chawosauria has got struck by the Great Blackout, a nationwide outage caused by the exhaustion of non-renewable resources. Chawosaurians have no power and have criticized DKA for focusing on the Civil War over the Great Blackout. Poseidon Scandal see: Poseidon Blowout and Oil-spill Scandal The Poseidon Scandal is a very damaging scandal to Capitalism and the Politicians who support it, although the Chawosaurian Government did take action against the company that is responsible, the public image of the government declined because the government was being ruled by pro-capitalist parties. Arsenals of Socialism see: Arsenals of Socialism DKA's Arsenals of Socialism is very popular and is often viewed favorably by voters. Legality of Christianity Christianity is a major serious taboo in Chawosauria and is even a crime. Christianity is constantly meant with confrontation and condemnation from society. There are no political parties or politicians who have open positive views on Christianity, some have hatreds for Christianity and Christians as well, others are silent and refuse to address the hardships and discrimination that Chawosaurian Christians face on a day-by-day basis. Universal Healthcare, Social Care, and Welfare The Degotoga K. Atagulkalu administration, through the Arsenals of Socialism. The Universal Healthcare Amendment is unexpectedly a successful program, among the parties, DKA's Democratic Party opposes it because of massive government intervention and spending, as the party is shifting right, which threatened those Chawosaurians who are living under this plan, while those who are not living under this plan, were furious with the Capitalists' desire to repeal it. Voters deeply fear that the Capitalists' healthcare plans would be similar to Trumpcare. or Obamacare. Legality of Incest and Inbreeding Chawosaurians don't really care about Inbreeding or Incest, but the debate on rather or not it should be legal or not continues. In January 2018, the Chawosaurian Supreme Court legalized Incest, although the penalty for incest was wiped out in the 1960s. No political party has a position on incest. Events Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu On March 3, 2019, Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu passed away on March 3, 2019, at the age of 69. He was replaced by Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, and he was more underwhelming than DKA in terms of incumbency advantage. Nobility Act of 2019 The Chawopolis Palace passed the Nobility Act of 2019. 2019 Chawopolis Jewish Uprisings In Chawopolis City, during the conventions of both the Popular Democratic People's National Party and the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance, the Jewish community in Chawopolis attempted to protest systemic antisemitism in the city and across Chawosauria. The Chawopolis Jews attempted to disrupt the two party conventions to gain political attention and demand political representation from the two parties, but the City council of Chawopolis, approved by the mayor, ordered police brutality against the Jews, and the Chawopolis Palace stepped in and ordered the military and fire department intervened against the Jews. The city erupted in a big city-wide riot between the Jewish demonstrators and city authorities. The riots were broadcasted all across Chawosauria and the Orbian World and caused widespread negative media attention from the Orbian world, but praise and ridicule from Chawosauria against the Jews. Politicians accused the Jews of "disrupting public peace and tried to overthrow the rule of law in favor of morality", and the city riots continued on. One Jewish demonstrator got in the 2019 Popular Democratic People's National Party National Convention to attempt to demand the Jews to have political representation from the party, but the party supporters and convention guests grabbed the protester and violently beaten him simply because he was Jewish and not for his political message to the party, this beating was footage live for the whole Chawosaurian and Orbian worlds to see, the party supporters chanted during the beatings "Beat That Kike!" and military police joined in to beat the Jewish protester. Jewish March on Chawopolis at the Bismarck National Memorial on August 28,2019.]] The 2019 Jewish March was held to protest systemic antisemitism in Chawosauria and to demand equal representation for Chawosaurian Jews all across the Chawosaurian World. The march received heavy antisemitic news coverage and extremely antisemitic reviews from both the public and critics. The election became a campaign against Jews. Shang Parker used the classic term, Jew York, and linked Jewish Americans who lived in the U.S. State of New York to Wall Street, the Great Recession, and the US-China trade war. Theme Songs This is the first election where campaigns have theme songs of their choice. Battleground States The United States, the former Soviet Union, and Southern Africa are the states that both the Communists and Capitalists must win a supermajority or majority of them to win the monarchy. The Communists need to at least win the United States and the former Soviet Union to capture the monarchy, and the Capitalists need to keep both the United States and the former Soviet Union in the Millennial Firewall to keep the monarchy in Capitalist hands. The Communists must make the electoral map look like the map of the April 2017 federal election map, while the Capitalists need to make the electoral map look at least like the December 2017 special election map. Results Shang Jong Parker won this election by a landslide margin of 62.1% to Ekewaka Kalawai'a's 36.3%. Parker performed best at working-class Chawosaurians the most, who feared Kalawai'a would let Jews start controlling monetary establishments of Chawosauria which the workers feared would harm their paychecks by adding the Kosher tax on their paycheck. Consumers voted overwhelmingly for Parker also due to fears of the Kosher tax. A Kosher tax is a conspiracy theory on which food companies and consumers are forced to pay money to support Judaism, Zionism, and Israel. This is an election based on fear. The fear of Jews. The voter turnout of Anti-Semites was 80%. They voted overwhelmingly for Shang Parker (88% to 8%). Shang Parker made gains in all six continents, in North America, South America, Europe, Africa, Asia, and Oceania. Parker outperformed Timothy Max Roosevelt II by 12.2%. Kalawai'a underperformed Degotoga K. Atagulkalu by 13.8%. In 2017, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu won 50.1% of the vote, that's now down 13.8%. Timothy Max Roosevelt II finished 49.9% of the vote against Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, that's now up 12.2%. Kalawai'a earned the worst margin for a defeated Incumbent Supreme Leader in Chawosaurian History, Kalawai'a did worse than Abooksigun Eluwilussit when Eluwilussit won 49.6% of the vote to the Green Party nominee Malina Lusa Parker's 49.8% of the vote back in the 2016 Chawosaurian direct election three years earlier. Kalawai'a 36.3% is 13.3% below Eluwilussit's 49.6%. Inside the Kalawai'a campaign headquarters on Election Night Kalawai'a and his campaign staff began the night hoping to forge the same upset as U.S. President Harry Truman's 1948 U.S. Presidential Election upset and he'd be the "Harry Truman of Chawosauria". Kalawai'a's campaign headquarters had a banner that said: "Give'em Hell Ekewaka!". As the night goes on and the Kalawai'a campaign watches the election returns, excitement labors in fear that Shang Parker takes a big lead over Ekewaka. Throughout the night, Parker continued to lead decisively over Kalawai'a. The nights get late and Parker's still leading overwhelmingly, Kalawai'a's campaign looked at the TV in shock as the networks projected a Communist Party wave in the Chawopolis Palace, the Continental Federal Republic elections, the Comrade Presidency, and Comrade Congress, and Parker's lead still hasn't shrunken. It is October 5th in the eastern hemisphere, and dawn just hit the Eastern United States, and Parker still leads decisively. With 99% of the vote in, and Kalawai'a in the mid-30s and Parker in the varying 60s, Kalawai'a softly announces his intension to concede. Kalawai'a walked into his hotel room and called Parker to declare him the winner before the networks even projected Parker's victory. Inside Shang Parker's campaign headquarters in Shanghai, it was October 5th in the evening, the Parkers received an unexpecting phone call from Kalawai'a and Shang's wife, Kim Chae-Won, took the phone and spoke with Kalawai'a personally, Kim wished Kalawai'a that this election does not end his political career and encouraged him to "get back in the game", referring to return to politics. Kim entered the bathroom to see her husband, Shang was in the bathroom in his hotel room, Kim handed the phone to her husband and Shang and Ekewaka spoke. Shang encouraged Ekewaka to continue his political career after a decisive defeat. Ekewaka returned from his room at 8:00 AM, October 5, 2019. At 12:21 AM, Ekewaka gave his concession speech to his supporters while Shang Parker gave his victory speech to a stadium of supporters of his. Ekewaka's concession speech took place in an auditorium room. After the concession speech, Kalawai'a left a cheering auditorium deeply depressed and very hurt. On October 5, 2019 at 6:52 PM, Kalawai'a arrived back to Chawopolis City to proceed his responsibilities as Emperor. Geography of Results Shang Parker won South America, Africa, Oceania, Antarctica (although a prison continent), and Asia. Kalawai'a won North America by a slim margin, Europe by a wide margin. By nation, Shang Parker swept China (his birth and home country), Australia, India, Brazil, Argentina, Mexico, Indonesia, Malaysia, Peru, Egypt, Algeria, North Korea, Cuba, Jamaica, etc. United States The results of the 2019 elections in the United States is deeply polarizing. Ekewaka Kalawai'a flipped Michigan, North Dakota, Idaho, and Utah from the Communist Party, while Shang Parker flipped Indiana from the Capitalists. Ekewaka Kalawai'a gained a net 3 states from the Communist Party and retained 42 DKA states. Shang Parker retained only 3 of Timothy Max Roosevelt II's states for the Communist Party. Shang Parker outperformed Timothy Max Roosevelt II in the popular vote in the United States. Voter Demographics This table helps viewers understand the political parties below each candidate's name in the voter demographic table on which you are about to read. Shang Jong Parker forged a base for the Communist Party of young and old voters, left-wingers, communists, socialists, Irreligious Chawosaurians, middle and lower class voters, and working class blue and pink collar workers. Aftermath Emperor Kalawai'a, feeling the heavyweight of defeat, contacted Shang Parker to congratulate him, thus conceding the race. See also * 2019 Chawosaurian elections ** 2019 Chawosaurian direct election ** 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections *** 2019 Chawosaurian Senate elections *** 2019 Chawosaurian House elections **** 2019 Chawosaurian House of Representatives elections **** 2019 Chawosaurian House of Lords elections **** 2019 Chawosaurian House of Commons elections ** 2019 Continent Union federal election *** 2019 North American federal election *** 2019 South American federal election *** 2019 European federal election *** 2019 Oceanian federal election *** 2019 African federal election *** 2019 Asian federal election ** 2019 Chawosaurian presidential election Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019 Category:Critical Election Category:Shang Jong Parker Category:Aftermath of the Chawosaurian Revolution Category:2019 Chawosaurian Direct Election